A Piece Of Fate
by livluv11
Summary: One-shots of hilarious, wonderful, breath-taking moments that surround a lonesome girl. Something a piece of fate has brought along on a crazy ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Choose**

_I'll never give up. _The pure, innocent words rang through the bloody battlefield, piercing [and breaking] the hearts of a thousand murderers [shinigami]. They had disturbed her peaceful, yet broken, family and had dragged her brother into the world of the dead. Now he rested a mere hundred feet away from her. Ready to be killed, ready to leave her. And between them, stopping her from saving her brother was the man she fell in love with, once upon a time, on a lonely rail. She wondered who it would be, who she would choose. But she knew-knew that the day would end with unshed tears and a broken heart.

_**Hi y'all! The man Karin is in love with is Toushirou. I don't know what Ichigo is committed for because I hate the manga even though I like Karin! -livluv**_

**Birthday Wishes**

May 6th, Karin wondered if she should feel happy now. It was her birthday, but still, she felt incomplete. She never believed in silly birthday wishes, but now she longed for her family, the one in the world of the living. Yuzu, her twin, and even Goat-chin, her crazy father. Instead she was walking through the chilly night towards the 5th division courtyard, as her brother had summoned her. As she reached the edge of the courtyard she saw a small flicker of white. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to the light which lit a small cake and the faces of her shinigami friends. A small puff of air blew across her ear as a voice whispered, "Happy Birthday Karin". Turning around her eyes widened as her brother embraced her. That night a few whispers were exchanged between two raven-haired women.

"Thanks for reminding him"

"You're welcome"

Perhaps wishes don't come true [as Yuzu was still far away], but [as Ichigo smiled at Karin] maybe they do…..

_**Yo! The other raven-haired woman Karin is talking to is Rukia, duh! -livluv**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harsh**

Kiri Hitsugaya was eating ice cream with her best friend Kayomi Abarai. "You know, mom and dad are getting pretty harsh," Kiri spoke up, "Dad's sensible, but he's so unemotional that it's annoying and mom's clever, but she's wild. She's always picking fights and coming home to dad's scolding," Going on Kiri said, "Dad's always telling mom to think first, but she just argues that he never gives her freedom."

Wide eyed, Kayomi said, "Oh, Kiri I'm so sorry"

Kiri just shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, they _are_pretty intense," Taking another lick of her ice cream Kiri continued, "But it's a big movie deal and they want to do their parts right, actors are like that."

_**Hiya! Kiri is Karin and Toushirou's kid, while Kayomi is Renji and Tatsuki's! -livluv**_

**A Voice**

_He loved her voice._

The first time he heard it he was astonished at how a single word could hold so much emotion. Happiness, curiosity, anger…..and a hint of sadness. Years later, when they were married, they went on a date and found a karaoke machine. She sounded like a dying crow and when he pointed it out she yelled at him. But he heard another emotion, an emotion that just made him like her voice even more. Love.

_**:D This story is about Karin and Toushirou –livluv**_

**Window To The Soul**

_His eyes mesmerized her._

A beautiful teal and filled with so much. She could see it; she could see everything in those eyes. Happiness when their child was born. Sadness when he watched his childhood friend cry. Anger when another insulted his close ones. Annoyance when his fukutaicho skipped work. Curiosity on the day they found a furry tail and two gray eyes staring at them. Pride as others realized he had finally reached 6 feet tall. Pain the time a sword stabbed his stomach. Worry for his sister-in-law as she fainted from a scary movie. Awe towards his brother-in-law at his massive strength. Caution around his crazy father-in-law. Gratitude to his mother-in-law for giving birth to her. And love when he smiled at her as the sun set.

_**:D This story is about Karin and Toushirou –livluv**_


	3. Chapter 3

**To Heck With Love**

Yachiru wasn't exactly the ideal girl to date, so no one expected her to fall in love, neither did Yachiru. But it happened. Karin, Toushirou, Keigo, and Yuzu walked into their school in Honolulu to see their best friend _**chewing**_on a boy's face. Toushirou closed his eyes, Keigo spluttered, Karin puked, and Yuzu fainted. After that Yachiru was on cloud 9, but her friends could feel something wrong with the boy, still they kept quiet for the sake of the girl's smile. They should've spoken up. Yachiru walked into Toushirou's mansion a week later and everyone understood. Yuzu gathered the pink-haired mess into her arms as the girl cried. While Yuzu hugged the girl, Karin rested her hand on Yachiru's shoulder. "To heck with love, we'll always be here for you," The others echoed her and they sat with Yachiru throughout the entire night as she cried. The next day Yachiru stayed home with a broken heart and the boy had a small "accident". No one knew who did it, but a small boy could have sworn he saw something. An icy prince, a fiery devil, an angry pixie, and a scowling joker.

_**A/N: This story might not really be about Karin, but I'm putting it here. The boy cheated on Yachiru that is why she is crying. The prince is Toushirou, the devil is Karin, the pixie is Yuzu, and the joker is Keigo –livluv**_

**A Shot of Love**

Hitsugaya sighed as he walked through a swarm of dancers moving to the loud beat. Matsumoto had dragged him to the local club with their friends... _**again**_. And like always he was making his way towards the bar. "Get me a coke," he ordered while settling down into a seat.

"Sure thing," the bartender replied, "So what's new Toushirou?"

The man in question took a swig of his coke and answered, "I'm in love!" with a wink.

The bartender leaned against the bar, "Who's the lucky girl?"

The white-haired man smirked, "She is _**really **_headstrong, tough and full of pride. She was born to fight, to protect but she cares as much as any other. Her eyes are always laughing and her lips hide her smile. I feel complete next to her…"

The bartender whistled softly, "Sounds perfect".

Hitsugaya's face melted into a grin, "She is," he said looking directly at her.

_** A/N: The bartender is Karin.**_

**You Stole My Heart**

_Can you love someone enough to take their life?_

A gunshot ran through the air and brought Toushirou Hitsugaya's attention away from Ichigo. Toushirou saw Ichigo's sister, his partner in crime, betraying him. It didn't matter though; he had known who she was. He had known that she was helping her beloved brother, Ichigo, capture him but still he fell. In return she offered him her life and heart. He trusted her with his heart…and life as well. Toushirou knew that Ichigo was pointing his gun at him, but he ignored it…and gave up. Just like that the burden disappeared and there was no doubt in his mind, he knew what to do. Ichigo spoke, "Give it up, there's nowhere to go but jail," he seemed almost sad at that.

Toushirou once again ignored him and chose instead to stare at Karin, "Have you ever loved someone so much, that you would kill them?"

Karin died when he spoke those words. She took the job for her brother, this was the same thing. Another job, for the White Dragon this time, and she would complete this mission but she wouldn't make it back whole. This thief would never be caught.

For a time the whole world watched as Toushirou Hitsugaya, the legendary White Dragon, jumped of the cliff just as Karin Kurosaki, a liar for the police, fired a single bullet straight into her love's heart. The world would know him as an arrogant, good-for-nothing thief who could never be caught. And her as a cold-blooded murderer who was the police's former lapdog, but for a moment they were nothing, just two people who loved each other beyond death.

"Why?" Karin heard her brother ask as she watched Toushirou disappear over the cliff.

Once upon a time her brother's disappointment would have hurt her, but now it didn't matter, nothing did. "Because I loved him," and just like that she was gone, off to find the man who stole her heart.

_**A/N: I got this from the Hindi movie, Dhoom 2. I'm not going to explain the plot, either watch the movie or infer from this story -livluv**_


End file.
